Ready? Okay!
by anshi0910
Summary: Kurt wants to be a cheerleader in his senior year at McKinley. However, he wasn't counting on the coach being a dreamy, curly haired man who also happens to be his science teacher. Where will fate take the two of them? Do you have any idea? Because I don't!
1. Chapter 1

To say Kurt was nervous was an understatement. He really loved cheer, but being a boy, he never had tried out for the team before. Until this moment, he was forced to content himself with watching the cheerleaders' cheer and football games, basketball games, soccer games, and all other athletic activities. But hell, it was his first day of senior year, so why should Gender roles stop him? When the bell for lunch rang, he made his way to the gym for tryouts. Why were they at lunch anyway? He stepped into the ever-growing line, noticing that the majority of the line was pretty girls. Was being pretty one of the requirements? Because then he had no chance. Kurt wondered about the coach. Was she nice? Would she look past Kurt's gender and look at his abilities? Kurt shook his head to clear it and took and deep breath when he got to the front of the line and heard a male voice call out "Next!". Slightly confused, he entered.

Blaine Anderson was never a fan of cheer. He only took the job because he needed the money. He absolutely despised the job, what with all the parents calling him a pedophile, and the flirty high school girls competing for his affection. He brushed the curly hair out of his eyes and sighed as yet another senior girl wearing scandalous clothing was attempting seductive cheer moves to get his attention.

"Next!"

Kurt stepped in timidly to see a head of curly hair in a pair of hands. He cleared his throat and spoke up,

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm a senior." At the sound of his voice, the teacher's head snapped up and his face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Hello Kurt, I'm coach Anderson. Show me whatcha got!"

Kurt was alarmed; he hadn't expected the coach to be male, let alone an extremely dashing male who gave absolutely no second thought to the fact that Kurt wasn't female. He took a deep breath and launched into a combination of all the routines he had seen before; he only picked the most difficult steps to master.

Five minutes later, Kurt was sweating (though he would never admit that to anyone else). Kurt looked up to see Coach Anderson staring at him with his mouth slightly open. _Crap. Did he mess up? Did he have a stain somewhere? _Kurt blushed, and feeling uncomfortable, cleared his throat softly. Should he leave? Just as he was about to start walking to the door, Coach Anderson shook his head and looked down at the desk. _Was he blushing? That blush suited him. _"Well Kurt, the list goes up next Monday by my office. Make sure to check it out! I have a good feeling you might be on it" he winked. _ACTUALLY WINKED. AT KURT._

"O-Okay. Thank you!" Kurt replied, blushing as he turned to the door. When he reached it, he chanced one last glance at the good-looking man, who was looking back at him. When Kurt caught his eye, he immediately took his eyes off Kurt and went back to his notebook.

Kurt closed the door behind him and literally _ran_ to Mercedes' locker. She saw him and smiled.

"Hey Kurt, how were Cheerio tryo-"

"."

"..What the hell are you saying, boo? Say it again, slowly."

Kurt sighed. "The coach is a guy and he is really hot and I think I may have made a fool of myself in front of him."

"Hold up. The coach is a _guy?_" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"No, Cedes. I just said that because I wanted to lie to you." Kurt deadpanned.

"Sorry, but it _is_ surprising, you have to admit. But how hot?" Mercedes questioned, closing her locker.

"Possibly the hottest man I have ever met." Kurt gushed. _Okay, no. When did he turn into a 13 year old girl?_

"Kurt? Earth to Kurt!"

"Huh?"

"Boo, the bell just rang. We got to get to class now." Mercedes grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him towards the science building.

"Let go of me, I'm back on Earth now." Kurt replied, wrenching his hand out Mercedes' iron-like grip.

They walked into the classroom right as the second bell rang. The two of them plopped down in seats in the front corner of the classroom. With that, a face emerged from behind the teacher's desk. Kurt inhaled a small breath, causing Mercedes to look at him.

"Hi everyone, welcome to AP Biology. I'm your teacher, Mr. Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt." Mercedes muttered, nudging him. "Is that..?"

"Yeah." Kurt replied, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous man standing in front of him.

"You were right. _Hottie alert!" _She whispered approvingly. Kurt was about to reply, but Mr. Anderson clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright then! Let's get to it! You guys- Oh, hello." An office aide entered, handing Mr. Anderson a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and cleared his throat "Uh, Miss Mercedes Jones?" he asked, looking up at the students. Kurt tore his eyes off his teacher and glanced at his best friend as she raised her hand tentatively.

"I'm over here Mr. Anderson." She said.

"Ahh, well, Ms. Jones. It seems like you are moving into another Science class. Darn, I'm already scaring kids off!" He joked. "Come on up here Mercedes." She stood up and walked the one row forward, turning back to look at Kurt apologetically, meeting his bitch glare. She took the paper from his outstretched hand, and scanned it. She walked to the door, and turned around to face Kurt. "I'm sorry" She mouthed, then she walked out, leaving Kurt to deal with his feels alone.

"Okay, well then. Let's get back to things! So yeah, I'm Mr. Anderson, I just started teaching here, I am 22, uh..I play guitar, and I sing. Anything in particular you wanna know?" He asked, sitting on top of his desk. Kurt almost laughed at the fact that his feet didn't touch the floor.

"Alrightayy, since no one has questions, I'll start learning your guyses names. You know how role works. Or at least I hope." He added that last part in a low tone. Kurt, since he was sitting right in the front row, heard this side comment, and sniggered delicately. Mr. Anderson shot him a small smile. Was it just Kurt's imagination, or did his gaze linger for longer than it should've? It probably was just his imagination.

Kurt was doodling in his notebook when Mr. Anderson reached his name.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt looked up and replied "Here!" as he raised his hand and Mr. Anderson's eyes landed on him. Something seemed to click in his brain, but he had to continue with role. Kurt went back to his drawing. At the end of role, Mr. Anderson put his clipboard down.

"It'll take me a week at least to learn all of your names, so bear with me till then. But, today, you guys get a free period because I _abhor_ it when teachers start making their students _learn_ on the first day. Just don't get too loud!" This was met with a chorus of quiet cheers as people got up to talk to their friends. Kurt sighed, wishing Mercedes was still there so he wasn't _completely_ alone with his thoughts. He started to actually form something out of his doodle.

"Is that a _Tardis?_" A voice behind him asked about twenty minutes later. Kurt's head jerked up to see _uhm, wow, okay arm muscles _his teacher looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's a tardis." _He likes Doctor Who. What. "_I take it that you're a Whovian?" Kurt offered lamely. _Of course he is. WHy else would he know what a Tardis is? I'm an idiot._

_"_I freaking LOVE Doctor Who. It's the best show ever." Mr. Anderson gushed. The two of them talked on and on about their favorite Doctor and favorite companion.

"I love David Tennant. He's a perfect Doctor. I wish Amy was his companion though, they would've been invincible!" Kurt was so caught up in his conversation with Mr. Anderson that he didn't hear the bell ring. Apparently, neither did his teacher, so when everyone started to get up, Mr. Anderson bolted to the front of the classroom.

"Homework! Write a paragraph about yourself for tomorrow." The class grumbled as they started filing out. Kurt stayed in his seat to avoid the surging crowd; he did _not_ need his hair to get messed up today. He busied himself with packing his things into his backplack slowly.

"Kurt? Shouldn't you go? Won't you get late for your sixth period?" Mr. Anderson called from the door. Kurt looked up.

"Oh, I don't have a sixth period. I finished my math last year, so I get a free last period."

"Oh" Mr. Anderson said, a grin on his face. "Well, I have to go, but you can chill in here if you want to, Kurt! I trust you." Mr. Anderson winked, _actually winked_ at Kurt as he gathered up his things._  
_

"It's okay, I should go too." Kurt replied, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his back as he stood up.

Mr. Anderson smiled (_seriously, does he ever not smile?_) and walked out of the classroom, holding the door open for Kurt. Kurt almost didn't realize, because his eyes had unknowingly drifted down to the top of his teachers southern hemisphere and were resting there.

_Yeah, this was going to be an enjoyable class._

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE GAP BETWEEN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THIS. I've been super busy and haven't gotten the chance to update, though most of this was written before today. I think I'm going to make it a habit to update AT LEAST once a week so this story doesn't fizzle out like the "brothers aren't always there for each other" which I _might_ go back to later if I get the chance. And do you guys agree with my Doctor Who reference? Amy and David Tennant would be freaking PERFECT, right? Okay, review please! Love you all!**_  
_


End file.
